That Summer
by 62toasters62
Summary: Residing in a boat in Cali, Troy Bolton deals with the constant annoyance of yearly college seniors. However, that one summer, that one summer, a certain sexier than hell, goddess sent from the heavens changes everything. TxS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here I am once again, presenting yet another one of my ideas. I really feel, even though I've said it many times before, that i can hopefully keep up with this story and update according to how many reviews I get for it. MAJOR ALERT: AS OF NOW, I DELETED STARTING OVER AND 10 YEARS. I'm sorry for any disappointment, but I just felt like I wasn't going to write those anymore and I wanted to clean up my page. However, I did leave up Dear Sharpay Evans, which I hope to try to go back to start updating. I got a pretty decent amount of reviewers saying that they were still interested, so I probably will. This story, I have all planned in my head, so I hope I will be able to just get it down on stupid OpenOffice. Cross your fingers and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**

* * *

A blazing hot sun was already high in the sky. The time, only 9:00 in the morning. Seagulls flew nonchalantly across the California sky. Gentle waves caressed the ocean shore, smoothing out the sand and rocks. Scattered people strolled on the surface, sand cascading between their feet. A jogger ran by. Boats idled peacefully by the dock, human beings slowly emerging from them.

A seagull took flight as the slider door on one of the boats creaked open. A medium sized golden retriever trotted out, followed by the twenty one year old form of Troy Alexander Bolton. A warm breeze grazed his sun-kissed face. He stretched and yawned, carefully walking across the deck of his gleaming boat, one of the possessions he cherished dearly.

All of a sudden, noisy thumping, bumping "ghetto blaster music" echoed throughout the atmosphere, slicing the early morning tranquility. He lifted his head towards the various college beach houses up shore.

They were back.

Troy shook his head, not in disapproval, or even disappointment, but in sheer annoyance. Of course, how could he forget? Every summer, late June, a group of college students, usually seniors, sometimes juniors, would rent out one of the massive party houses. If there was a time during the entire course of year, the party hardy, soon to be of drinking age, seniors was his least favorite part.

Normally, Troy didn't like to go right to assuming negative things about people. However, he wasn't one to think everyone in the world was good either. But he wasn't judgmental. but even though every year there was a different group of students, he couldn't help but have some sort of resentments, annoyance and impatience toward them.

It wasn't like they kept to themselves, ventured off to see the wonders California had to offer, or held occasional parties. Not even close. It seemed to be party everyday, night after night. Not to mention the beach. It was always trashed, beer cans, beer bottles, beer kegs and such scattered across the beautiful sand and floating carelessly in the sparkling water. Since nobody actually lived in the buildings around the "party" houses, it was usually up to himself and the fellow boat dwellers to clean up the mess.

Ridiculous. That was one of the sole words Troy could think of when he found himself throwing various pieces of litter in black garbage bags after their departure. Was it really his responsibility to save the Earth or be maid to irresponsible students, his own age? Ridiculous.

Perseus, Troy's retriever, laid quietly at the front of the boat.

"Damn kids are back," muttered the aged voice of Ted Jenkins. Well into his sixties, Ted lived in the boat parked right next to Troy's, ever since Troy had moved in, three years ago. If anyone living in the area couldn't stand the kids, it was him.

"Hey now Ted, let's not get too hostile," warned the powerful of voice of Leo Nelson, the late twenties, dark skinned fellow neighbor. Troy looked to his left. Leo was comparable to a best guy friend, a confidant, likable, relatable.

"Hmph." Ted mumbled something inaudible and returned to the safety of the interior of his not so welcoming abode.

Leo shook his head with slight disapproval. "That man, I tell you, he can be so negative sometimes." Troy shrugged.

"Well, they aren't my favorite people either though," he admitted. "Loud, obnoxious. you'd think they'd learn by now, they aren't freshman."

"Ah, but you see, they are freshman," Leo corrected, "freshman to alcohol. I'm sure most of them just turned twenty one. All college students are not anywhere at the maturity level you've achieved Mr. Troy."

"Thanks," Troy murmured, the intense UV rays of the sun continuing to beat down on him, slowly draining the energy he had woken up with. Leo shrugged, stepping out of his boat and onto the wooden constructed dock. Troy watched him waltz down the way and disappear up toward the bustling house. The sound of Lil' Wayne and Jay Sean danced down the beach and into Troy's annoyed ears. Did they have to play crappy music? Sure, it was to get "pumped up" for their arrival and the summer, but so loud? Apparently so.

He decided not to worry about, not to let it get to him, under his skin. Instead, Troy turned to his daily chores that needed to get done. There really wasn't an overwhelming amount of work to do. Living on a boat did have some perks to it. He had already picked up, polished the exterior, his hard work shining in the bright sunlight, and had already made sure there was a full tank of gas to take her out for a spin later in the day. This time, he finally smiled in approval.

His boat basically meant everything to him. Besides school. Since the passing of his mother in his senior year of high school and freshman year of college, Troy had lived on his grandfather's boat for four years. His relations with his father, who lived with his younger brother in Michigan, were nowhere near spectacular or even good. The last time he had even visited him was his sophomore year of college.

Although he didn't act like it much, it really did kill Troy that he was missing out on his brother, Andrew's life. Although six years was a large gap between the two, Troy remembered when they'd still hang out. The absence of his father didn't bother him as much, but Troy resented the fact he felt that way.

He attended UCLA as he was only a half hour away from the school. Working his butt off during high school, Troy was able to pay for his secondary schooling without loans, combined with generous scholarships. He kept more than good grades, even making the Deans List all three years of attendance.

Troy had declared a major in business management, but wasn't sure why or what he was supposed to do after college.

Troy found himself so wrapped up in his thoughts, like always, he barely noticed Leo reappear.

"I have food," he announced, happily. Troy looked up as he handed him a plate with two hot dogs and a bag of Lays potato chips.

"Hey, thanks man," Troy replied, stretching out on one of his comfy deck chairs. Leo was already settled on his signature striped arm chair. "Where'd you get the food from?"

Leo gestured toward the beach house. "Absolutely free, who can pass up free food?"

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"C'mon Bolton, where do you think I got it from? You're supposed to be genius material," Leo joked, popping open a Budweiser. He offered one to Troy, who graciously accepted.

"They gave you free food, and free beer?" Troy asked skeptically.

"Oh, c'mon Troy, they aren't the devil," Leo reasoned. "They may be obnoxious, loud and cocky, but how can you pass up free food?"

Troy nodded. "Okay." Leo gave him a look. "What?"

"Be positive Troy, c'mon, open up. After all, they are your age," Leo said, and then added, "and there are also a lot of fine looking women up there." Troy shook his head for the millionth time.

"I don't have time for that."

"Ah! You're killing me Bolton. It's time for you to get a girl! Have you even ever had a girlfriend before? First kiss? First time?"

"Well...yeah..."

"No, I'm not convinced," he accused back. "You should try to mingle. I don't know, socialize with other people your age."

This time Troy shook his head with much defiance. "I'm fine Leo, really, but thanks for looking out for me."

"No socialization is one of the worst things you could do to yourself when you are young, too much socialization will also harm you in the long run," Leo explained.

Troy thought about it for a moment. "Huh, didn't know you majored in pyschology."

"I didn't, it's called common sense. If you don't try to interact, I promise you, I will make you," he threatened. Troy honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was joking. "Honestly, if you had to live off eating from free food, you'd be dead."

Troy cracked a smile. They started to laugh, eating their meals and beers, only to be drowned out by the overwhelming music and yells by the intruders.

* * *

By three o'clock in the afternoon, the high California sun beat down, heating the grainy sand and beach goers. Peacefully relaxed, Gabriella Montez dozed off, the ensemble of noises putting her into a harmonic, sleepy trance.

"Gabs! C'mon get up!" the thrilling voice of an eager Sharpay Evans came from the interior. A low groan of slight irritation emitted from the brunette. The petite frame of the bubbly soon to be senior appeared next to her comrade. "Get up! Let's not just laze around, there's so much to do. It's a beautiful day."

"Mhm, everyday is a beautiful day in Cali," Gabriella complained, eyes still shut. Sharpay sighed in defeat. "I'm just exhausted."

"Fine, I'm going to go walk along the shore, by myself, without you," she tried to brag, emphasizing the 'without you' and 'by myself' part of the statement.

"Mhm...okay, have fun..."

Without anymore response from her dead beat friend, Sharpay turned sharply on her heel and waltzed off toward the pier and the boats.

The white vessels just seemed so serene and clean. Tranquil. It was as though she stepped from a noise induced atmosphere to next to dear dead silence. It wasn't a creepy, eerie, horror movie silence though. It calmed her down immensely and she felt as though the stress from earlier in the day washed away from her. A few people were actually on their decks working, others relaxing or not to be seen at all. Sharpay admired the beauty of the boats and the time people put into making them so noble looking.

Sharpay soon came upon a boat that struck her as distinct, even though there really wasn't much distinct about it. There was no apparent reason, but she stopped. She gazed over the boat and noticed it had no name yet attached to the back of it. Finally, her eyes landed on a young, shirtless, quite attractive, man, silently dozed on the head of his boat, a retriever resting below him.

It seemed to be such a not so typical, yet typical scene. A guy, his dog and his boat, resting peacefully in the California sun. So American.

That was when she wished she had her camera. It was such a Kodak moment, it almost killed her. But not in that creeper way. She sighed, and it was as if the dog had sensed her presence. His head jolted up, and he soon started to approach her.

"Hey there buddy," she cooed, although she couldn't physically reach the dog. The strip of space, water residing at the bottom, separated her from the attention seeking animal. He let out a friendly bark. She glanced up to see if they guy stirred. Only slightly had he moved around. She glanced back at the dog who had seemed to become disinterested in her presence. Sharpay decided to move along, believing the moment was gone. Things only lasted so long. But as she started to step away, the dog perked back up and started to bark continuously.

And she watched it all unfold. The dog's monotonous barking had woken up his owner who was quickly rushing to shut his animal up. Sharpay couldn't tell if he knew she was there or not.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh," he cooed to his pet. "What's wrong?" He glanced up, his strikingly handsome blue pools meeting her own chocolate brown ones.

"Who's that," he asked his dog, "huh? Who's that? She looks real threatening..." He made sure he sounded sarcastic, glancing up, shooting Sharpay a grin. She started to smile. "Go on." He ushered his dog back to the front of his boat. He turned and walked to the edge, facing her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Perseus is usually pretty good around strangers, I guess you're an odd exception."

"Hmm," Sharpay thought about it for a moment. "I've never thought of myself as an odd exception, but we can go with that." He laughed.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he greeted, stretching out his hand. She took hold of it.

"Sharpay Evans."

"It's my pleasure."

"What a gentleman."

Troy had no idea where this new sudden wave confidence was coming from. At school, and throughout high school, he could barely get out a full, comprehensible sentence out to any girl, let alone a highly, very, very attractively hot girl.

"You have a beautiful dog, and a beautiful boat," she commented, and added to herself, _and a beautiful bod. _

Troy shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks, I built it from the ground up. You can call me Noah."

"Clever, you're a comedian."

"I wouldn't consider myself to be one, but I like the title. You can refer to me as a comedian if you want though," he explained, winking at her. Sharpay felt a sudden little butterfly burst inside her stomach. Could he get anymore dreamy?

"I think I'll stick with, wait, what was your name again?" she asked, jokingly. "Mustn't have been very memorable name."

He let out a sarcastic grin. "Well aren't we funny."

"I'm kidding Troy," she said, saying his name out loud. It was nice. She didn't know any guys with that name. It sounded smooth, like butter. "So, would this be considered your big bad ass bachelor pad?"

"Well, sure, I do live on it, I am a bachelor, you decide."

"Hmm, sounds nothing like a bachelor pad at all. I think it's just a boat."

"Fine, we'll just go with that then." A quick silence ensued next. Leo's words from earlier started replaying in Troy's head. _It's time for you to get a girl. _That's what he said, but he remembered himself replying saying he didn't have time for something or someone like that. He also remembered what Leo had said about socialization. Normally, Troy listened to Leo's advice, but never his suggestions. And he'd been doing alright. But did he really want to be lonely for the rest of his life. He really didn't have too many great, confidant material friends and maybe someone, someone like this carefree, sexier than hell, goddess from the heavens could change something.

"So, I was thinking of taking her out later this afternoon, in about a half hour or so, and I guess it wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to not ask you if you would be interested in accompanying me on my voyage," Troy put out there, hoping he didn't sound like that much of an idiot. However, his statement, just put a smile on Sharpay's tanned face.

"You know, I'm not sure if it's so safe enough for me..."

"Oh, c'mon. Okay, what if, I get stuck out in the middle of the ocean and am stuck. And then I found a deserted island and was trapped. With no way out. Then what?"

"Well, then I would be stuck with you."

"Right, but that would still be fun, right?"

"Are you saying that you plan on getting us stuck on a deserted island?"

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh funny. Yeah. No, I'm not. Wouldn't it be devastating though if I got stranded like that?"

"I barely know you..."

"Well, if you went along with me, we could get to know each other better."

Sharpay had already knew the answer when he had first proposed the idea. She just felt he was laid back enough to join in with her witty banter.

"I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you?"

"I'm don't think I'm thinking the same as you."

"Which is...?"

"You think I'm going to cleverly seduce you with my irresistible charm and we're going to have sex."

"Well, way to just put it on the table. And no, that's not what I was thinking at all."

"Fine, fine. And to think, I actually thought you were such a sweet girl. It was nice talking to you."

A sigh. "Well, fine. But only because I feel as though you don't have any social interaction come your way often."

Troy grinned, the sentence sounding overly familiar. "Alright, alright. Toucheé. I'll get her started up. I hope you aren't hungry, I'm not very prepared with that food stuff."

Sharpay smiled genuinely. He was overly adorable in that Californian hottie way and that charming smile that appeared continuously on his flawless face.

"I'm just going to run up to the house real quick, grab some stuff," she announced, gesturing toward up shore. Troy nodded, watching her disappear. He couldn't believe what just happened, or where all that witty, clever confidence had come from. Something was different. Maybe Leo was right.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read, now I'm just asking for a little more time to leave a review! Thanks so much, I might try to reply to them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! I am so happy about the review count I actually got for the first chapter! EIGHT! I was really excited and it motivated me so much more to get this chapter done tonight so I don't lose any readers and hopefully can wrangle in a few more! This is such a great start, thank you guys sooo soo much! **

**I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW A FEW THINGS:**

**1) THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE REALLY ORIGINAL, TYPICAL, AVERAGE TROYPAY STORY. NOTHING REALLY TOO FANCY. THERE WILL BE DRAMA, ONLY MORE SO TOWARD THE END. I DO KNOW THIS WON'T HAVE A SEQUEL TO IT, I KNOW THE ENDING ALREADY.**

**2) THERE IS A MAJOR ROLE REVERSAL IN THIS STORY AS WELL BETWEEN SHARPAY AND GABRIELLA. SHARPAY IS MUCH MORE INTROVERTED AND GABS IS MUCH MORE EXTROVERTED.**

**3) REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS STILL WELCOMED. THEY REALLY DO MOTIVATE ME AND PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Sharpay steadily trekked up the sloping beach. She didn't glance back once, keeping a strong focus on the towering beach home. She could spot Gabriella still sleeping on the outdoor chair. Sharpay wasn't sure what all of this was supposed to mean. By all of this, meaning everything that had previously unfolded down by the once-complete-stranger's boat. Hadn't one of her parents' life lessons: Don't talk to strangers..?

That didn't necessarily include _hot_ strangers.

But he wasn't a stranger though. He didn't seem like one at least. It felt as though she had known him most of her life, when obviously she had not.

Sharpay wasn't typically the flirty type of person, she preferred to stay on the more introverted, not-s0-pushy. Like Gabriella. Her best friend. She was the flirty, boy obsessed one. Gabriella had at least gone through seven different boyfriends since freshman year of college and had long surpassed her "first time." On the contrary, Sharpay hadn't had one boyfriend, by her choice, through college and had opted for the "wait-until-marriage" option.

It wasn't like Sharpay was a loner, loser. No. In fact, she had been the target of many eligible suitors, including the all star quarterback, Derek Phillips, the number one bachelor on campus. He'd ask her out all the time, but each time she'd graciously deny his offer. The single life just seemed to suit her better.

Sharpay gathered a few things together, like some sunblock, a BPA free water bottle, and one of those 100 calorie Chips Ahoy cookie packs. Sliding the slider door shut behind her, she started back down the beach, only to be interrupted by the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Where are you going now?" she asked, still half dozing.

"Um, just back down to the dock," she answered, omitting the part about going on a boat with a guy she had just met. She'd never heard the end of it. Ever.

"Again? What's so interesting down there?"

"It's just really peaceful, you aren't doing anything with me, I have to go entertain myself."

Gabriella yawned and sat up from her laying position. "Okay, okay. I guess I'll come with you then." She stood up. Sharpay bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure? I mean, you looked like you were in a pretty peaceful slumber," she slightly stammered out. Gabriella shook her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't very comfortable anyway and my face was starting to burn, don't want to get skin cancer," she shot wittingly.

"Of course," Sharpay replied annoyed. Now what the hell was she supposed to do?

"Let me just grab my sunglasses." She turned to the sliding doors.

"But you already have a pair."

"These silly things? No way Shar, these are only for lounging," she replied in a tone that had 'Duhhhh' written all over it. Sharpay rolled her eyes as she watched her high maintenance friend slip into the house.

She couldn't go down to Troy's now, let alone go on a boat ride with him. Gabriella would just tag along, flirt with Troy the whole time, and then give her crap about it later. No way was that happening again. She'd had to deal with that all through college and such, and there was no way she was going to hear about it over her supposedly relaxing break.

She sighed. What was she supposed to expect though? If anything, and this was a BIG IF, anything at all was going to "blossom" or happen between the two, she'd have to tell Gabriella about it anyway. That was something way too big to keep from her best friend.

Gabriella waltzed out of the bustling house with a pair of oversized yellow sunglasses she had gotten cheaply at Target and a pair of short shorts with one of her many bikini tops. To any "typical male," she looked like the "typical hot female."

"Ready?" Gabriella questioned Sharpay, her voice friendly, though acting as though she had been the one waiting for her.

Sharpay nodded and started down the general direction towards the shoreline. She didn't want to go down to where her earlier encounter had previously taken place anymore. Not because she was no longer interested in Troy; that she definitely was. It was just Gabriella. She wasn't annoying, she was just her best friend. So why did it seem like she was just so annoying lately? A pester, a bother?

They trudged down the sandy dune for a while or so. Sharpay hoped Gabriella wouldn't say anything about going towards the docks. She had probably not even noticed or heard her say where she had went earlier. No such luck this time.

"So are we going to head over to those boats or something?" she asked, sand slipping through her coral painted, neatly, manicured toes.

"Um, yeah, sure." They headed towards the wood docked area. Sharpay felt as though was was walking on a sea of eggshells, while Gabriella on the other hand mindlessly wandered, her flip flops echoing through the still peaceful air. As they made their was closer and closer to that nearly familiar abode, Sharpay held her breath. Unfortunately he was still there, Perseus already wagging his tail at the approaching two.

* * *

Troy heard them approaching, feeling confused. Them? He sneaked a glance upward, only briefly though, making sure not to catch their attention. Yep, there was the girl he'd met only ten minutes ago, only this time accompanied by another girl, of equal attractiveness. He didn't remember here mentioning anything about inviting one of her friends along. Odd.

He stood up. "Uh hey."

They stopped. Sharpay didn't say anything or do anything to acknowledge recognition. He wondered if she was doing that on purpose, or she was just another one of those typical snooty sorority girls. He didn't like to think the worst of people, so he decided going against the latter.

"Hey," the brunette sporting the yellow sunglasses. She stood in one of those "Yes, I'm going to flirt with you" positions. He smiled at her, somewhat accepting her vibes. "Nice boat, totally sexy."

He let out a small laugh, one of those, "wow, did you really just say that" kind of ones. Gabriella, however, read it totally the opposite way, thinking it more of a clever flirtation move, only encouraging her to move on with her conversation. Sharpay stayed silent, amused, mainly to view as to how this would all unfold.

"How long have you had this, it seems so pristine," she noted, trying to sound intelligent with the use of a semi-big word.

Troy shrugged his bare shoulders into the air. "Maybe a few years, since freshman year of college."

"Oh so you're in college?" she pressed further, finding the perfect opportunity to start a different conversation. "That's even hotter."

Sharpay had to turn to the other way, pretending to cough, only to laugh. Gabriella. What a champ. What a doll. What a character she was.

"Oh yes, definitely way hotter to be in college rather than own a killer, pristine boat," he replied with a smart ass tone, mirroring her use of the word 'pristine.' Sharpay rolled her eyes, still amused.

"So what year are you then?" Gabriella asked, totally oblivious to his hint of sarcasm.

"Soon-to-be-senior."

"OMG! No way!?"

"Ahh! Way!!" he replied in his falsetto, copying her excitement in his response. Again, it went right over her head, the only reaction she showed was one of girly giggling. Sharpay couldn't help but be charmed by Troy's antics.

"You are too cute," she gushed. Troy felt slightly annoyed by the statement, just the way she said it made it sound like he was some elementary student to be gawked at. Whatever. She continued. "So we are having this killer party as a, you know, 'OMG, we just got here' type of thing you know?"

Troy nodded his head firmly. "For realsies, I go to those all the time."

"Really? Great. So we're having this party tonight, bonfire, food, beer, an awesome time," she explained. "It'd be really awesome if you, ya know, came around. Even if it's just to say 'hey' to me."

"Oh, I'll definitely consider it," he replied, lying one hundred percent. He had no intention of ever going to a party held by the party hardy kids. Yes, kids. Never. And if Gabriella represented the majority of the riff raff that was present, then count him out of any social interaction with college students.

"Great, I'll totally be looking forward to it...uh..."

"Troy."

"Right, Troy. What a sexy name. I'm Gabriella by the way."

"How original."

She giggled for the umpteenth time. "You are just way funny. So I'll see you later tonight right?"

He shrugged. "I said I'll think about."

"But you'll be there, of course you will, you're way hot, you'll totally fit in, it seems like soooo your scene."

"Right."

"So I'll see you later Troy," Gabriella called, now in a much chipper mood, as she started off in the direction back to the house, dragging Sharpay along with her. She frowned. So much for a relaxing boat ride with a hot guy.

Troy watched them walk off. That was not what he had imagined to have happened. His intended late afternoon did not include a random girl hitting on him and inviting him to a beer infested party. His intended late afternoon had included: A nice breeze, sun high in the air, Perseus sitting at the head of the boat, and a gorgeous girl sitting with him having nice, light conversation.

Nope. Those things just don't work out like that. Too much like the movies.

"Real smooth man, real smooth," Leo remarked, walking out of his slider door. Troy turned around and collapsed onto his comfortable chair.

"No, real lame."

"She was hot, she seemed into you."

"Yes, yes to both of those statements."

"So why didn't you go for it? Did you not listen to my advice earlier...about how you needed a woman in your life. To love and nurture, take care of your agonizing needs."

"No, that's the thing Leo, I did listen to your advice. She just wasn't the one."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story."

"And are we going anywhere?"

"No, but-"

"Then we got plenty of time. Shoot Bolton."

Troy sighed. He knew he could confide in Leo, he was in fact his one and only confidant. "Well, you see, I was taking a nap out here and Perseus woke me up." The dog lay tiredly on the ground. "And there, standing on the dock was this, sexy, drop-dead-gorgeous chic. The blonde one that was with that girl just now."

"Mhm, okay."

"And so we start talking, flirting you know."

"Naturally."

"Right, and then, I have no idea where the sudden bout of courage came from, but I asked if she wanted to go out on the boat with me. I do know for a fact your words of wisdom came through my head."

"I've trained you so well."

"Yes, and so she tells me she is going to go get a few things and come right back and the next thing you know, she's back only with her pushy friend."

Leo nodded. "Well, as I see it, she wasn't interested in you at all man and brought her friend down with her to, you know, cover up sorta. She didn't want to totally blow you off or be rude so she thought it would be clever to bring a friend along. People always seem more confident when they have a companion along."

Troy thought about it. Everything Leo said sounded right and legit. He had never thought of it that way. Maybe she wasn't interested in him. She seemed like she was. Why would she have accepted his boat offer if she wasn't interested.

"I don't know...maybe."

"You know I have a point."

"The sad thing is, you do."

"Thank you," he said, in a told you so voice.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime bro, but listen, I've got a few errands to run, you need anything?"

Troy shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, thanks man."

Leo acknowledged his answer and left Troy with his thoughts on his boat. He looked at his lazy dog.

"What do you think Perseus?" He whimpered and continued to lay there, trying to ignore his owner. "You aren't a help at all buddy." Troy laughed slightly and glanced at the beach house. Nah, Leo wasn't right. This time, he wouldn't be right.

* * *

"So as you all know, we are having a party tonight," Tyler Davis stated to the group of 40 students. Strewn across the giant living room type area, they sat together, on each others laps, in groups, in pairs, and so on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get on with it Davis," Derek Phillips yelled from the back of the room, surrounded by his group of buddies and various girls. Sharpay rolled her eyes and just glared at him, annoyed by the oh-so-hot quarterback. He, however, couldn't ever take a hint and just shot her an award winning smile, a smile that wooed any women. Derek really believed he was something else, God's gift to man kind, and God's gift to women. Personally, Sharpay couldn't stand him, but he constantly hit on her, even after being denied practically every other week. Gabriella had always told her to stop being so difficult and just go out with him, he was totally hot and totally popular. He did have looks, she had to give him that, but that was about it.

Tyler glared at Derek. Another of very few, he wasn't part of the fan club.

"Because, I don't want things to get out of hand, that's all. We just got here and from the past and what not, from the things I've heard, I don't want everyone to hate us. At least just not yet," Tyler explained. "I mean sure, we're college students, but that means we should act like them, meaning we don't need to be getting drunk every night or throwing people off balconies at one o'clock in the morning."

"So, that means we can throw people off balconies at eleven?" someone asked from Derek's group.

"No! We don't own any of this, so we aren't going to break any of it. Anyone who breaks it can pay for it." Tyler Davis was genuinely a nice kid and was one of the few kids who didnt' hit on her all the time and had never asked her out. And that's what Sharpay liked him for. He wasn't a jock by any standards really, but he wasn't one of those dorks part of the Dungeons and Dragons club. One of the top academic students at the school, fellow students and staff respected him, even if they weren't his friend. Sharpay had been friends with Tyler since freshman year. Gabriella, being the ever so "status means everything" type of person, had not clue as to why they were pretty good friends. Tyler did have nice looks too, but whenever Sharpay tried to mention it, Gabriella seemed to either ignore it, or fail to recognize it.

Derek laughed obnoxiously loud, cuing some of the surrounding people to join in. Tyler ignored it. He got used to ignoring a lot of what Tyler did.

"So is that all then Davis?" Derek asked, getting impatient.

"Yes Phillips, that is all." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the annoyance in Tyler's voice, as chatter filled the room and Tyler filed out.

"Ugh, isn't that Davis kid just the most annoying ass hole?" she asked, turning toward a disapproving Sharpay.

"Gabs, for the last time, Tyler is my friend, I'm not going to agree that he's a dumb ass, because he's not. He's just being the smart one on this trip and just looking out for us. Wouldn't that be a shame if we all ended up in the sheriff's office on our vacation."

"Oh jeez Shar, we aren't going to end up in the slammer, you really worry too much." Gabriella waltzed off, heading over toward Derek and his crew of followers. Sharpay didn't mind too much, her mind else where. They were more so on that guy she'd met earlier, Troy. She didn't know what he had thought of her unfortunately having to bring Gabriella along with her. That wasn't her fault and she hoped Troy wasn't too upset about it. He seemed like a pretty laid back guy. Yeah. There just seemed to be something about him that made her want to get to know him.

The time read 4:30 now, the sun still way up in the sky, not a cloud anywhere. The UV rays from the sun fell through the open and inviting windows. Sharpay really couldn't get a good look at Troy's boat from the inside of the house.

_Stop it, you really shouldn't be thinking about some random stranger you hardly, in fact you don't know at all, Sharpay thought, it's considered unhealthy._

Unhealthy? Bull shit.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Troy had no intention of going to that damn party. Wouldn't that have been a joke.

Never, he swore, would he ever participate in the outcome of what came from them. It seemed as though it went against his morals.

The sun was almost set, creating that peaceful orangish glow to the beach. Troy heard that stupid thump thump sound echoing through the atmosphere. He felt a wave of annoyance filter through him as it rang through his unwelcoming ears. Party Number One of Many. He tried to focus his mind somewhere else. Particularly on _someone_ else.

Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Fricken Evans.

He couldn't get her out of his head for some reason. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. Something about her seemed extremely intoxicating, captivating, almost addicting and he wasn't sure what it was. Troy was unsure if he liked the feeling, never having experienced it before about anyone or anything.

But he wasn't about to trudge up there to that infiltrated beach house. He'd feel to out of his comfort box if he went up there. Something inside of him longed for her to emerge from there and prance down, once again, to the lovely boats, just so he could engage in conversation with her again.

He just didn't see it happening.

That didn't mean he gave up hope that it would happen. It was possible. Yes. Possible

* * *

Sharpay needed a break. A break from Gabriella, a break from the party, a break from people altogether. And that damn dock seemed to be her sanctuary.

She didn't know why she was drawn to it, she just was. It wasn't a good reason by a long shot, but she glided in that direction anyway. Sharpay could barely hear the party now, providing a calming atmosphere, with a full moon and a few boat lights as a source of light. So perfect.

Her thoughts reflected the events of the previous day as she slowly walked along the wooden dock, her arms wrapped around her as the cool night breeze danced around her. She knew she was about to approach That Boat again. Yes, That Boat. It intrigued her. He intrigued her. Troy Bolton.

His piercing blue eyes, soft, flirtatious voice, calm, serene composure. Oh and had she mentioned his beautifully toned body? Of course. He seemed like the ideal "California hottie" one would meet in one of those typical rom-coms. It could have gone either way. He could be the sweet, romantic protagonist or the jerkish, player antagonist. She hoped he to be the first, rather than the latter.

And as her mind swarmed with thoughts of this "possible two sided person" his voice cut through the evening silence.

"And she reappears once again," he announced from his boat. Sharpay looked up. He had a shirt on this time, but he looked just as good. "You seem to have an infatuation with my boat."

She frowned playfully. "Who says I came down here to gawk at your boat?"

Troy shrugged. "I infer that it's written all over your face."

"Infer?" she questioned. "What's up with the choice of not-so-typical words?"

"I like to sound educated."

"Are you educated?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you need to sound educated if you are educated," Sharpay asked, utterly confused.

"Well, now you are just starting to confuse the hell out of me woman," he joked. She smiled genuinely amused by their little banter. He was just too adorable. Too adorable.

"So how's that party," he asked, gesturing to the newly lit bonfire and swarm of party goers surrounded by it, beer cans obviously in their eager hands.

"Oh it's...you know...it's a typical summer beach party," she answered, slightly embarrassed by the commotion from them. "Oh so typical..."

"And why aren't you up there partying like there is no tomorrow with them?" he pushed on.

Sharpay shrugged. "I'm not a party scene person. The real question is, why didn't you go? I mean, Gabriella practically begged you to go."

Troy laughed. "Did you honestly think I was going to go or what?" She shook her head. "Smart girl you are."

"Yoda are we now?"

"Well duh, who wouldn't want to be a powerful little green non-human, strong with the Force?"

Sharpay laughed at his Star Wars reference. "You are too laid back."

"I tend to be." Troy started untying his boat from the dock. Perseus shot his head up. "I'm taking her out for a spin. How about that ride I had suggested earlier?"

Sharpay stole a glance at the overwhelming beach party. She bit her lip. "I...."

"C'mon, they aren't going to miss you." She gave him a look. "What I mean is, they're all probably too wasted to even notice that you're gone." Sharpay stared him and Perseus down.

"I don't know. Even though you seem like such a laid back, wouldn't hurt a fly type of guy, I still can't get the impression you're trying to seduce me, get me drunk and bang me when I'm half passed out."

Troy had to laugh at Sharpay's assumption. "God, you're too funny Evans." She grinned inwardly that he had remembered her last name and had just playfully used it to tease her. "If it makes you feel any better, I swear to you, on Perseus' life that I do not have a single ounce of alcohol on my boat. I promise."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Not even a beer? Or a bottle of wine?"

Troy shook his head. "Nope. I really don't need to drink. I don't have a reason. I think beer isn't the best beverage, I don't mind it, but I can live without it. As for wine, I don't have anyone to share it with, so why have it?"

"You are just too good."

"I was raised with morals."

She took a few steps forward, not as hesitant as earlier. "I guess....I just I can't just leave, people will be worried about me."

"Oh my God Evans, c'mon, we already went over that. Just trust me, you need to learn to trust me. That is, if we are going to be friends, if we aren't then you can just forget about the whole trust thing and be on with your merry way." Troy stood there, waiting for her to come up with some sort of answer. "Yes?"

"Fine." She walked forward toward the boat. Troy held out his hand to help her in, earning a gracious smile. Sharpay felt the boat shake slightly underneath her. Perseus had sat up and was ready to sail.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem as though you've never been on a boat before," he joked.

She looked as though offended. "Hey now, I happen to go on boats all the time, at least back at home."

Troy walked inside and started it up. The engine roared to life, slightly shocking Sharpay, not phasing Perseus not one bit. Slowly, the large mechanical structure was steering out of its position in its dock. Troy carefully made sure he wouldn't hit either one of his neighbors' boats. Sharpay sat down on one of the cushioned benches.

Troy steered out of the harbor for a little while, staying in the closed confinements which sheltered the controls. Sharpay watched as the shore line and house became smaller and smaller. The night air was cool, much of its lack of heat radiating from the colder water. She glanced at the small retriever who stood almost nobly at the front, panting, tongue sticking out slightly. She smiled at the sight.

Once Troy felt they were far out enough, he put it at a steady cruise control.

"You want anything to drink or eat? I don't really have much," he called out from inside.

"Um, no, I'm fine."

Troy emerged from the slider door, shutting it behind him. He took a seat in his signature, worn out but crazy comfy chair, settled across from Sharpay. "So where's that?"

"Where's what?" she asked, averting her attention back to Troy. Her eyes immediately met his. Adorable.

"Home, you mentioned, 'back at home', so I'm just wondering where 'home' is," Troy wondered, eyes swimming with curiosity.

"Oh, right, um, Michigan. Yeah. I'm a senior at Michigan State University. Go Spartans." Sharpay looked away from him. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous.

"Michigan? Really?" he asked slightly astonished, thinking quickly to his brother and estranged father. She nodded. "Hmm, are you from there? I mean, we're you born and raised...?"

"Yep, I'm from Kalamazoo, it's about an hour and half or so from Lansing, it's right here," she explained, holding out her palm, indicating where her hometown was located. "Only Michigan can you use your hand as a map."

Troy grinned. "Clever, I know some folks from there."

"Oh really? Family? Friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I...uh have a brother, he lives with my father."

"And you live way out here?"

"Well, we don't get along well."

"Who?"

"Me and my dad."

"Oh..."

"Yep, but I go to UCLA, honor student, just bragging."

She giggled. "Show off...so what about your mother? Where does she live?"

Troy took in an unsteady breath. "Uh...she, uh died, senior year of high school."

A look of empathy and sadness flashed across Sharpay's face. "Oh Troy, I am so sorry."

"What can you do?"

Silence. Gentle waves splashed against the side of the boat. Perseus had put his head down, as the somber feeling settled down on the two. Although they were a ways out, the bonfire was still lit and a number of party goers were still out and about.

"So...what are you studying then?" Sharpay asked.

Troy relaxed at the change of subject. "Well, I declared my major in business management but I have no idea what I want to do after school. What about you?"

"Journalism. Michigan State has a great program for it, I'm majoring in Journalism and minoring in English, if all fails, I'll be an English teacher," she replied with ease in her voice. "I really want to write a novel though."

"That's cool, what sort of stuff are you into writing?"

"Well I have a sort of working rough, rough copy of a story in progress right now, I've had it since freshman year of college, I just revise it over and over and over again. It's not even finished to tell you the truth," she answered. "But as for genre, I'm more the romantic mystery."

Troy nodded, grinning once again. "How sultry and sexy is that?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Did ya bring it with you?"

Sharpay looked directly at him for the second time that night. Adorable. "I don't know. Maybe."

He laughed. "What kind of answer is that? How do you not know if you brought it with you?"

"I'm just trying to be mysterious, it's obviously not working..."

Troy shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well in that case, the answer is yes, I did bring it, but what's it to you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Would it embarrass you if I read it over? You know, just skimmed it over for, say, punctuation mistakes."

"I don't make punctuation mistakes."

"C'mon, I'm sure I could locate a missing comma, or semi colon somewhere in your work. Maybe even a misspelled word."

"That isn't punctuation."

"Right, but it's still something I could find if I read your story."

"That's true, but I don't necessarily let complete strangers read my stuff."

"I'm not a stranger. You know me."

"I've known you for like a day. Not even."

"You still know me."

"That I do."

"So why can't I read it?"

"Why do you want so bad?" she asked, amused by their banter.

"What's wrong with it? Is it one of those steamy, hot romance novels, with those explicitly detailed sex scenes that I would get all hot and bothered with?"

Sharpay frowned. Troy laughed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked jokingly, starting to play with a loose string on the hem of her shirt.

"So is it?"

"No!"

"Alright, so can I read it?"

Sharpay pretended to contemplate it. "I'll think about it I guess."

"C'mon..." Troy got up and headed toward the slider door. "Want some water? I'm parched and that's all I have to drink aboard here."

"Um sure, iced water."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Iced? A little high maintenance are we?"

She relaxed, leaning back, making herself more comfortable. "No, I just prefer my water cold. That's all. You do have ice right?"

"That I think I can manage." He disappeared inside. Sharpay was back alone with Perseus, who was now sound asleep. She sat in the comfortable silence, gazing across the peaceful ocean. So far her conversation with Troy was going well, she was enjoying it. One thing Sharpay found herself surprised at was she didn't expect so many personal details to come out on their first night of supposedly 'getting to know each other.' That wasn't exactly what it was supposed to be, there hadn't been an exact name given to their encounter. But she wasn't regretting it yet.

"And here you are." Troy had reappeared once again, this time holding two glasses. "Here is your _ice _water."

"Why how gentleman like of you to accommodate my needs," she replied, graciously taking the ice cold glass. Troy sat back down.

"I was raised with morals."

"I won't argue with that." She took a sip. It seemed perfect even though it was a simple, plain, completely ordinary glass of completely ordinary water. Maybe it was just because he had prepared it. "So what about your dog?"

"What about good old Perseus?"

"He's such a well behaved dog. Doesn't bark."

"He _is_ well behaved. I love Perseus."

"How old is he?"

"Just a few years. I got him when I was a freshman. It was seriously just what I needed."

"He's great, I wish I-"

_Hey soul sista, ain't that mista, mista on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know..hey soul sista..._

Sharpay's ring tone rang through the sky, making both of them jump slightly and Perseus to pop his head up. She dove into her purse to search out her Blackberry. Coming up for air, Gabriella's picture flashed across the tiny screen.

"Hello?"

"SHAR?!" Sharpay could tell she was in the middle of the party. The people yelling and the overly loud music thumping gave her away almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

"Busy."

"WITH WHAT?!?!?"

"What's it that you need Gabs."

"OH NOTHING, I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY YOU AREN'T PARTYING!!!"

"I have better things to do hon." Sharpay could tell she was already drunk. She glanced at Troy who was trying to mind his own business when in reality he could hear the entire conversation.

"WELL OKAY! BUT DO YOU THINK YA COULD YA KNOW, COME DOWN AND KEEP ME COMPANY!!! I MEAN, IT'S FUN AND ALL, BUT YA KNOW!"

"Sure of course. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

"ALRIGHT BABE!! SEE YA!! KISSES!!" Click.

Sharpay looked at the phone and then looked at Troy, who was holding back a laugh.

"I better steer this thing the other way then." Troy disappeared, yet again. Sharpay sighed and started to collect herself back together. The night was over. It had been nice. Different than what she usually did, Sharpay wasn't one to go off with random strangers in the middle of the night. She knew and recalled her mother's words, "Don't talk to strangers, don't offer anything from a stranger...blah, blah, blah." But he just seemed different. There was a certain edge of loneliness and intrigue about him that made Sharpay Evans somewhat drawn to him. He was definitely mysterious. But in that sexy, almost edgy way.

Sharpay felt herself becoming closer and closer to the docks once again. Perseus was asleep now, something she envied dearly. Troy carefully parked his boat between the two, bringing the vessel to a slow stop. He walked out, approaching the front and tied it down.

"And here we are." He offered Sharpay a hand to help her off. In a matter of seconds, they stood on the wooden dock, facing each other with sudden silence.

"Thanks," she almost muttered. Sharpay sighed as the obnoxious noises of her fellow peers crept into her ears. Back to reality.

"Hey no problem, it was fun," he replied. "We should do it again sometime? Maybe, if you are interested, or if you just want to hang out." Troy felt himself becoming nervous, his confident demeanor slowly slipping away from him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked playfully.

Troy shoved his hands deep in his cargo pant pockets. "No, it's not a date. I was just implying that you might want to hang out with me or something."

"Well, we're having another bonfire/cookout thing again tomorrow evening, as usual. Now, in my opinion, I don't think party's are your scene, but if you want I could call it a cookout so you might be interested in attending...?"

"I guess I can put some thought into it. You may become devastated that I don't show up."

"You're right, I might cry my eyes out. So I guess you better show up, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey, I had a fun time tonight, I'll see you later," she said, starting to head in the other direction.

"Yeah, thanks, it was nice to have human company," he called after her, somewhat regretting it after it came out of his mouth because he thought it sounded stupid. She smiled back at him as her appealing figure slowly became a shape and then nothing more. He stared at where she had been moments earlier, until he realized there was no reason for him to be there any longer.

* * *

**A/N: And Voila, here's another chapter for you. I wanted to get it updated days ago, but I was feeling lazy. But here is another chapter. Your reviews are great. Thank you!!**

**Review.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you last night?" Gabriella cooed gently, sipping a Diet Coke on the patio. She stretched her legs and yawned. Her large (different) pair of sunglasses shaded her eyes from the hot California sun.

"Hmm?" Sharpay muttered, her own sunglasses covering her own orbs. She lay next to Gabriella on an outdoor armchair, for once, relaxing.

"You know what I mean, I didn't see you at our bash at all."

"You were probably..." Sharpay thought about saying 'You were probably too wasted to even notice,' but she refrained from saying it. "You just must have missed me that's all."

But Gabriella defiantly shook her head. "No, I would have seen you Shar, you can't hide from a party that well, no matter how much you don't like them. Honestly, I don't know why you came along with us on this trip anyway, you knew it would be all partying non-stop."

Sharpay found the perfect opportunity to change the subject. "Well, yeah, but I wanted to get away from Michigan for a while, I mean, I haven't had a nice vacation in a while, I'm a senior in college..."

Gabriella shook her head, not understanding where Sharpay was coming from. Sharpay didn't mind though. Preferably, she would rather not talk to Gabriella about her evening out with that dreamy Troy Bolton. Gabriella was her best friend, but that didn't necessarily mean she was obliged to tell her what had happened. It wasn't really her business, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

So why was she making it a big deal?

Sharpay thought back to earlier the other day when Gabriella had practically thrown herself at him. That wasn't it, was it? Did she just want him all to herself? No, she wasn't that kind of person. So why did she feel so protective?

Silence fell for a good fifteen minutes. Sharpay glanced over at Gabriella who seemed to have fallen in some sort of sleep. She sat up and stretched. The beach looked picture perfect as though it came out of a movie. Her eyes scanned the horizon and some how ended up gazing toward that damn boat.

Her mind drifted once again to the previous night. It seemed like a dream of some sort. Never had Sharpay thought that something like that would happen on a vacation. It was, again like a movie. The whole experience seemed too movie like, too perfect, too cliché. Nothing like that ever happened in real life.

Never.

"Hey Shar," a startling voice interrupted her thoughts suddenly. She jumped slightly from her relaxed, sitting position. Sharpay glanced up just to meet the hard, yet charming eyes of a one Derek Phillips.

"Oh God Derek, you scared the shit out of me," she replied, readjusting herself in her chair, taking her eyes off of him. He moved in front of her, blocking the sun from view.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

Sharpay barely glanced his way. "Not here."

"Well, I know that, but where were ya? I missed ya, ya know," he said, trying to act smooth. A grin spread across his tanned face. Sharpay continued to ignore him. "C'mon Shar, I've been trying to get you to go out with me for ages, can you at least give me some sort of chance?"

"Derek..." Sharpay sighed. Damn him. She glanced at him quickly, his hard, strikingly green eyes dancing with anticipation. He was charming, good looking, yes, but he was obnoxious, cocky. "Derek, I'm too tired to talk about this right now..."

"Shar, Shar, Shar, you know we'd make the most absolute perfect couple, not to mention, hottest couple ever, we'd be like some A-list celeb couple. You know."

"No, I don't really know."

Sharpay noticed a runner run by down by the shore. She took a second glance, as Derek continued to ramble on, only to notice who that particular shirtless runner was with that particular recognizable dog running beside him. Troy seemed to be completely focused on his sport, the familiar white Apple ear phones wedged into his ears. She heard Gabriella stir next beside her.

"Oh, hey Derek, when did you get here?" she asked, yawning.

"I'm just trying once again to get Shar here to go out with me," he replied, not answering her question at all. Gabriella frowned at Sharpay, who was now staring into space. She playfully hit her on her bare arm.

"What?"

"Shar! Derek is trying to talk to you, you should listen," she scolded her friend. Sharpay sighed and turned to Derek, who was now accompanied by his sidekick, Miles Stone.

"Derek, you're a..." Sharpay couldn't think of the adjective to use to describe him. "...you're charming, you really are, but like I've said in the past, I'm just not interested in you. Okay?"

Derek didn't say much getting up. He grunted something inaudible to Miles who nodded as they trudged dejected back inside. Gabriella glared at her best friend through her sunglasses. Sharpay just shrugged. She was really getting tired of this. Derek and his stupid, continual, annoying attempts every other day. Were all guys just that stupid? Did they just not understand the meaning of a rejection? Could they really not comprehend something so stupid and miniscule?

Obviously so.

* * *

Troy had woken up that morning feel positively chipper. Perseus had greeted him at his door, happily wagging his tail. He had put on some running shoes, decided the weather was nice enough to run without a shirt, collected up his iPhone and started down the beach. It was a morning ritual, or at least he had tried to make it a daily ritual. He wasn't in _need_ of exercise, it was more of just a maintenance type thing.

The beach had been relatively empty. Oddly empty for nine thirty in the morning in California. A few of those oversized seagulls were picking up loose litter from the sand, but other than that there was a human soul present. He couldn't help but take a sneaking glance up at that towering beach house. It seemed pretty lifeless, something that didn't surprise him though. He had happened to notice Sharpay lounging on an outdoor armchair with that one flirty friend of hers. She hadn't seemed to have noticed him right away, but later on, when she was accompanied by two other guys, he had noticed her watching him even though he hadn't let on to it.

Now, an hour later, Troy walked up the street back toward the beach, Perseus sniffing around a few feet in front of him.

He felt his iPhone vibrate on his arm, signaling an incoming call. Glancing ever so slightly at it, he picked up, only to be greeted by the smiling face of his 26 year old sister, Kate.

"Yes Katie?" he answered, jokingly emphasizing the last syllable of her name.

"Don't call me that," she said, the annoyance quite evident in her voice. "Hi to you too little brother. How have you been? Oh, I've been real swell, thanks for asking!"

Troy rolled his eyes. He called to Perseus who was getting to far ahead. "How are you Katie kins?"

"Aren't you cute...?"

"What's up sister? What is it that you could possibly need from me?"

"Is it a crime to call your own flesh and blood to have a nice chat with them?" she asked, acting as though appalled by such an assumption.

"Since when do you call me to have just a chat?" Troy questioned. He saw the beach just up ahead.

"Fine, I see you aren't in any particular mood to be friendly. I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to be in town next week."

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"Like you're going to be here?"

"Yes."

"Here in LA? California?"

"Yes! Is it so hard for you to comprehend that, yes, I will be in town next week and yes you will see me, little bro."

He laughed. "Oh darn. You staying in a hotel, or do you think you can stay with me?"

"Are you sure there would be enough room on your little boat for the two of us?"

"Oh, it wasn't an invitation...you can't stay with me."

"Shut up, no, I have a hotel that I'm staying in. But don't worry I'll come visit you. What would it be without seeing my one of my favorite little brothers?" Troy sighed. Kate really loved emphasizing that he was her little brother. Yeah, sure he was, but still, she said it basically every time she could muster.

"I'd be crying for days," Troy replied sarcastically. "You aren't bringing anyone with you this time are you?"

"No, not this time."

Most of the time that Kate had visited during holidays or such, she had usually brought a guy with her, most of the time, a different one. However, the past few years she had had the same one, Jared Chase, who seemed like a pretty decent guy.

"What about that Jared guy, you know from Christmas?"

"He's vacationing with his family in Tahiti."

"So you guys are still together?"

"Yep," she said in such a matter of fact way that it seemed like it was no big deal.

"You guys seem to be getting pretty serious then?"

"No, no, no, we aren't getting serious..."

"It sounds like you are."

"No, we aren't."

"Seems like it, you've been together for two years, almost three I think."

"We have definitely not been together for three years."

"Admit it Katie kins, you lovvvvveeee him," he teased, in a high pitched voice, sounding like a high school girl.

"Troy, knock it off, or I'll knock the wind out of you."

"You're so scary darling."

"You sound so gay Troy, huh? What about you, where's your sexy, hot girlfriend? Huh? It was when I was about your age right now that I got together with Jared and look where we are now."

"Yeah, getting serious."

"Whatever, you're just covering up the fact that you don't have a sexy hot girlfriend, like my sexy hot guyfriend."

"Guyfriend? Don't you mean fianceé?"

"You just think you are so funny Troy, you're a new born comedian, you really are," she said. "No really, you keep ignoring the fact I keep asking you about your love life."

"What does my love life mean to you? Why is it that important?" Troy was now half way down the beach and found a nice, sandy spot, where he took a seat, Perseus laying down peacefully next to him.

"I'm just interested in you little brother, that's all, I'm just looking out for you, I want you to be happy," she explained, sincerity breaking through slightly.

Troy ran some sand through his coarse hand and looked across the water. "Well, if you must know, there is someone."

"Oooh! Who is she? What's her name? Where'd you meet her? Is she from school? Is she hot? Is she smart? Shallow? Selfish? Vain?"

"Hey, calm down with the grilling okay? Why do you care so much?"

"Because, I can usually tell if she is girlfriend material or not, I don't want you to get hurt Troy, that's all, because I care."

"I don't know..." He looked over his shoulder slightly, catching sight of the house. It was too far away to see anyone really. "She's nice, I just met her, so it's hard to tell."

"What's hard to tell?"

"If it will go anywhere or anything."

"Well if you don't even know if it is going to go anywhere then it's obviously not worth it."

"You can't say that, I want to get to know her."

"Then you do think it will go somewhere."

"Sure I guess."

"Well I am proud of you little brother, will I be able to meet her when I visit?"

He shrugged even though she wouldn't be able to see him. "I guess if you want to."

"Of course I do, I want to meet my future sister in law!"

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Okay well I gotta go Troy! I'll talk to you again soon before I stop by."

"Yeah bye sis." Troy hung up. He leaned back on his hands and stared at the morning sun.

Kathryn Bolton. His sarcastic, somewhat comical, yet caring sister. She was only three years older than he was, but she usually acted as though she was ten years older. With the passing of his mother, she had really seemed to step it up better, even though she had still been in college and still a young adult to take care of herself. Although at times she could be obnoxious and nosy, Troy appreciated her and was truly happy she actually did care.

Troy stood up and brushed any sand that had rested on him off. Perseus had already started in the direction home. However, before he could even get two yards, a voice and footsteps made him stop.

"You're running eagerly toward me with a lit up face, something must be great," he said as he turned around and came face to face with Sharpay.

"Hey," she said, somewhat breathlessly. Her hair was slightly disheveled with the slight breeze and ocean mist floating in the air. She wore light makeup, letting the naturalness of her piercing brown eyes slice through to him. She looked...hot.

"What's up with you? You seem as though you have something extremely important to tell me," Troy remarked, giving her another once over. He felt as though his eyes refused to take their gaze away from him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to catch up to you before you left," she replied in between breaths.

"You sound like you just came back from running a marathon."

"Well, I was taking a morning jog, and I was going to head in, but then I saw your lonesome little self on the beach."

"So naturally you just had to come over and talk to me first."

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Really what's up?"

She glanced almost shyly at the ground, shifting her bare feet into the smooth sand. "Well I was just wondering if I had to cry myself to sleep tonight."

"Well, that would be pointless to do that. You'd have puffy eyes in the morning."

Sharpay laughed. "No, I was wondering if I'm going to be enchanted by your charming personality tonight at our cookout."

Oh yeah, that. In all honestly, once she had invited him that previous night, he had shoved it way to the back of his brain. "Oh right, did you invite me to that?"

This time she gave him a look. One that did not appreciate that bought of sarcasm. "Sorry, sorry, yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Aren't you cute?" He shrugged. "Well, I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but do you know...? If you're going to be there or not...for the purposes of food and stuff, we have to prepare for who's going to be there and what not. It's not good if we run out of stuff or forget something or something like that, I mean that's happened before and such, it just isn't pretty and everything, you know?"

Troy stared at her for a moment. "Take a breath."

She blushed. "Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes, usually when I'm nervous."

He raised and eyebrow. "So I make you nervous?"

"No, no, no, you don't make me nervous at all," she answered quickly shaking her head and pushing some more sand away with her foot. "So...?"

"Oh, right, you want an answer. Well, I'd have to check my schedule, you see, I'm a pretty busy guy." She gave him a look. He almost thought there was a sense of pleading, almost begging in her eyes. "Okay, looks like I'm free. You can count on me there."

Her face lit up almost instantly. "Great! I...I'll see you later tonight then."

He smiled at her. "Right, but I should let you know, I eat for about five people."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for letting me know."

"And I prefer regular Coke, over diet, it just doesn't have that coke-esque taste to it, you know?"

"Righttttt..."

"And I am allergic to nuts, so nothing with nuts or nut products or byproducts of nuts in it please."

"So high maintenance," she said, walking backwards.

"I'm kidding, I'm not actually allergic to nuts, but I was telling you the truth about the Coke thing," he said, now almost shouting as she became farther away.

"Okay, I'll keep that all in mind."

"I'm sure, don't miss me too much."

She was faced away from him now. "Of course not."

He smiled as he finished watching her nicely toned figure disappear. Perseus had been patiently waiting, again, back in his lying position in the warm sun soaked sand. Troy never thought it would happen. Never in a million years, Troy Bolton would have thought anything or anyone would ever have enough charm to make him go to a party or in this case a "cookout." That is until now. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a month. Where has time gone? I swear, I had no idea it had been that long since I last updated this story...I feel bad, in all honestly I do. I hate it when people update so sparsely and here I am a month later, I'll be surprised if you there are any readers left at all. I really hope there are. Please let me know if there are anyone else still interested and reading by leaving a review, even if it is a quick one. I had a pretty good group of readers but now since its been forever, I have no clue. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I promise I will try my hardest to write everyday and repost as soon as possible!**


End file.
